Many individuals have faced the tedious and frustrating task of applying decorative webs such as wallpaper to a wall. A number of developments in the manufacturing of wallpaper have improved the situation somewhat, such as the availability of wallpaper with a water activated glue already applied to the bonding surface. However, the application of the web can still be a frustrating task.
A number of devices have been disclosed to aid in the application of the web on the wall. An example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. 4,711,682 to Barbe et al. The device comprises a polygonal casing and a longitudinal slot to feed the wallpaper and a presser member to apply the wallpaper to the wall. The device lacks a method to support the device without holding the applicator when repositioning the ladder, etc. The device would also be difficult to clean because the ends of the casing are not removable. U.S. Pat. 4, 806, 184 to Shannon discloses a wallpaper applicator with tension mechanism and hand grip. The device is complicated and would be difficult to clean and maintain. It also does not disclose a method to support the device on the wall without holding it in the hand. Many of the devices disclosed are designed to apply a web in only one direction.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a device which applies a web to a surface and is simple and easy to clean and maintain.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device which can be easily attached to the wall to free the person to reposition the web, move a ladder or other errand requiring movement and both hands.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a device which can be used in applying a vertical or horizontal web.
Yet a further object is to provide a device which can be manufactured at a low cost.